wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/10
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=X | poprzedni=Rozdział IX | następny=Rozdział XI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X Gdy wolant Turskiego toczył się przez pola wodzewskie, stangret rzekł do zamyślonego pana, pokazując coś biczyskiem: – Ot już i zasypują rów graniczny. – Jaki rów? – A ten co pan Denhoff kazał kopać niedawno. Miały być wszystkie granice Wodzewa okopane, już zrobili większą część, a teraz zasypują. Podjechali bliżej. Istotnie kilkunastu chłopów z łopatami zasypywało głęboką i szeroką fosę, dozorował stary karbowy. – Co to robicie? – spytał Turski, przystając. Karbowy zdjął czapkę i śmiał się. – A dy rów zasypujem, bo się dziedzicowi nie podobał, powiada, że lepiej drzewami wysadzić granicę. Tak i zasypujem, a Bóg da to może znowu będziem odkopywać. Karbowy był widocznie więcej ubawiony kaprysami swego pana niźli zbudowany, bo rzekł jeszcze z całym przekonaniem: – U nas to tak, panie dziedzicu. Szyj i pruj, znowu szyj i pruj. Jaśniepańska wola i basta. – Czy pan Denhoff w domu? – Gdzieżby! Dziedzic w Worczynie. – A pan Wroński! A pan rządca już tydzień w Warszawie siedzi. Turski pojechał dalej. „Zmarnuje ten Ryszard siebie i Wodzewo” – myślał. W Worczynie zastał jak zwykle Denhoffa z Dorcią na ławce w alei lipowej. Powitał ich i wszedł do domu. Ale tu długo nie mógł nikogo znaleźć. Ziula i Ania wywoływały fotografie, zamknięte w jakiejś improwizowanej kamerze. Ira malowała w swoim pokoju. Maryś poszedł do siostry. Był rad, że ojca nie zastał, pan Turski bowiem wyjechał na zwykły objazd majątku. Maryś wolał rozmówić się najpierw z matką i siostrą. Zastał Irenę samą. Siedziała przed sztalugami w fartuchu malarskim, wykańczając jakiś obraz dużych rozmiarów. Po przywitaniu i kilku słowach wstępnych, Maryś opowiedział Irence o swoim pobycie w Zapędach i rozmowę z Marylą. Irena zdziwiła się. – Więc już jesteście narzeczonymi? – Dotąd nie, lecz to by nastąpiło prędzej, gdyby Maryla miała jakiś dowód sympatii od was. – Cóż my z mamą możemy? Sam wiesz, jak ojciec jest przeciwny temu. Zaczęli się naradzać nad sposobami przejednania pana Turskiego. Przyłączyła się do nich wkrótce i pani Turska, a wysłuchawszy o co chodzi, rzekła z żalem: – Nie myślałam Marysiu, że chcesz nam dać synową z takiego domu. To dla ojca będzie okropna zgryzota, łudził się dotąd, że to tylko zwykły flirt z panną Korzycką. Gdy się dowie, jak jest... Maryś zaczął z zapałem bronić swej sprawy, mówił, że Maryla jest inna, że ona cierpi w takim otoczeniu, że on chce ją wyrwać z niemiłych stosunków rodzinnych. Mówił o swych uczuciach gorąco, unosił się, ale pani Turska tylko głową kiwała. – Wszystko to ojca nie przekona – rzekła smutno. Nastąpiło milczenie ciężkie, nieprzyjemne. Maryś walczył z głuchym gniewem, który go aż dusił, bladł i czerwienił się; trzymał nerwy na wodzy nadludzką siłą, by nie wybuchnąć. Ira rozsmarowywała farby na palecie do nieskończoności. Przykrą chwilę przerwał powrót pana Turskiego. Żona wyszła na jego spotkanie. – Cóż ty na to Ira?! – wybuchnął Maryś. – Czyż ja mam się wyrzec szczęścia na całe życie dla mało uzasadnionych mrzonek rodziców? Przecie Maryla to nie Gutek, za cóż i ona ma cierpieć, że ma takiego brata i papę? Co to jest, ja tego nie rozumiem! – Dobrze – rzekł Ira – Ale czy ty możesz być pewny szczęścia, o którym mówisz, czy Maryla ci je zapewni? – Dość tego! Wszyscyście się na mnie zmówili. Ja terroru nie ścierpię! To jedno zapowiadam. Chłodno pożegnawszy siostrę wyszedł z pokoju. Pobiegł do stajni i stamtąd odjechał. Do Ireny wsunęła się pani Turska. – Powiedziałam ojcu o Marysiu, nie chce o tym ani słuchać, ani mówić. A ten wyjechał bez widzenia się z ojcem. Co to będzie?! Głębokie cierpienie odmalowało się na twarzy matki, Ira milczała, wiedząc, że musi nastąpić walka.